Embarrassment
by InsertNameHereHasBeenTaken
Summary: There are some conversations you just don't want to have with your father.


Just a little something, something that bubbled up in the bath. Or something like that.

* * *

"Er… Pol, could I have a word?"

Polly looked up from the account book she had been filling in to where her father sitting on the other side of the room. He had the look of a man who was faced with an unpleasant job that never the less had to be done. She walked over to where he was sitting; this did not look like it was going to be a called across the room conversation.

"What's up?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well… I've been thinking, your um… well your room, it's a bit… small" He said, looking anywhere but at her.

He coughed and went on "Especially now that there is umm… two of you in there, and I was thinking that you two could have one on the corner, next to the storage rooms"

Polly knew the one he meant; it wasn't so much next to the storage rooms as one of them. It was also very far from her own room, on the opposite side of the building and one floor up in fact. Come to think of it, it was very far from all the family rooms. Her father was going red and it dawned on her why he might be asking her to move.

He coughed again and went on "Of course it's much bigger and…"

"Dad" She tried to cut in but ploughed on.

"And well… you're…, I understand you're not a child anymore" He said, going redder and redder.

Polly tried again, also blushing "Dad"

"I do understand that your both adults and what you do in pr-" He said

And that was where it had to stop. This was not something she wanted to hear "Dad! Dad! Stop! We'll move, we'll move, just stop!"

He sighed with relief and muttered something like 'oh good' and fled. Polly cursed and put her head in her hands. She wondered if she had ever experienced anything quite that embarrassing. She cursed again.

"Now, now language"

Polly looked up, Shufti had just walked in. She caught the look on Polly's face and laughed.

"Wow, you're as red as a tomato" she said still laughing "He finally asked you to move rooms then?"

Polly felt her face get redder still, she put her head back in her hands and said "We weren't that obvious, were we?"

Shufti didn't say anything and Polly cursed, reading all she needed to know from Shufti's silence.

"And there I was thinking we were being subtle"

"Well it might have better if you hadn't been, maybe big noises would have been less uncomfortable then the small but regular ones" Shufti said, still grinning at the look on Polly's face.

"In the name of Nuggen, please, please stop" Polly said jumping up.

"Where you of to?" Shufti said

"To move our stuff and put this entire experience behind me" Polly said.

"From behind? Well each to their own, I suppose" Shufti said with a grin.

Polly rolled her eyes "You're worse than the bloody squaddies"

"So that's not a denial?" Shufti called to her retreating back, still grinning.

Polly cursed at her and darted up to her room where she found Mal already packing up her stuff and looking slightly red in the face.

"You heard all that did you?" Polly said, joining her gathering up the continence of the room.

"Oh yeah and alas it will join the list of things I can never un-hear" She said with a grimace and shaking her head added "'Small but regular', not something you want to hear from, practically, your sister in law"

"Yeah well you didn't have to hear it from your father" Polly said.

It did not take long to move there belongings upstairs to the new, isolated and, mercifully, out of earshot room and to clear said room of what had been stored there. Their progress was not helped when Shufti appeared for a little while with a grin that said it all.

"You two want a hand?" She asked, her voice almost a smirk.

"Nope, I can't even look at you right now" Mal said without looking up.

Shufti laughed and said "I'm not the one who got caught" she paused for a moment then added "regularly"

"Oh God, please stop" Polly said, turning red all over again.

"Suit your selves; I won't say that I'll leave you two it because I think we all know where that will end" She said as she left.

Mal threw a sock it her, it hit the door.

Without looking up Polly said "I thought you kept your socks for me"

"I've got all the socks your could ever need dear"

Polly sat in their new room on their new bed and smiled. Her father must have put it in while he was getting the nerve up to broach the subject; it was a good bed, made from solid pieces of oak and it was very much a double. While she did not like to picture the look on her father's face when he had bought she was glad he had made it a double. There was also a new mattress and bed spread, which was a nice touch, probably from Shufti. The room was certainly bigger, bigger than necessary really but she wasn't going to complain. It could do with a bit more furniture she mused, at the moment all it had was the bed and a wardrobe. A book case would be nice, and an arm chair, perhaps some sort of table as well. She didn't give it to much thought; Mal would probably have it sorted by the end of the month, she was a vampire who liked her comfort and would not be in such bear space for long if she could help.

Polly looked around the room with a funny little smile; it felt like they had crossed some sort bridge. They had been in the same room for quite a while now it had been _her_ room but now… now it was _their _room and _their _bed. She could put her finger exactly on what it was but she smiled about it all the same.

Mal came in with the last of their stuff and sighed "Well it's a bit sparse but I'm sure I can do something about that" She looked around and out one of the windows "Beautiful"

Because the room was on the corner the architect had seen fit furnish it with two large-ish windows; one looked out over Munz and the other over the forest. The window Mal was looking out of showed a view of Munz that was indeed beautiful; the sun had almost set and cast red-gold light over the town.

"I've all ways thought it was the best view you can get in the building but it's too far from everything else to rent out" Polly said looking out.

Mal grinned "I wasn't talking about the view"

Polly rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Oh how charming"

Mal's grin did not falter and Polly knew exactly what the look in her eye meant; it was that look, all right, what had followed that look that had got them _their _new room and _their _new bed. Polly grin knowing she would not have had it any other way.

Mr Perks was glad that he had spoken to Polly even if it had been embarrassing. He couldn't stand another night of overhearing them. At moment he was up in the attic looking for something but what that was quickly chased from his mind by an overheard conversation.

_"__Beautiful"_

_"__I've all ways thought it was the best view you can get in the building but it's too far from everything else to rent out"_

_"__I wasn't talking about the view"_

_"__Oh how charming"_

Mr Perks fled, desperate not to hear another word or, he shuddered, noise.

There you go, I hope you like it, please leave a review! I live for them.


End file.
